dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The 9th Universe's Kicking Basil vs. The 7th Universe's Majin Buu!!
is the seventy-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on February 19, 2017. Its original American airdate was September 15, 2018. Summary Buu is mocked by Basil for being too weak. Shin is worried to see Buu taking the blows so easily. Meanwhile, Roh brags about his "Trio of Dangers," but Old Kai and the others think it is a stupid name for the group. Due to Ro's aggressive attitude, Kibito thinks that he is quite rude for a Supreme Kai. Elsewhere, the Zenos and Heles are confused as to why Buu is laughing despite appearing to be on the losing end of the fight. However for Buu, it is all just a game and he wants Basil to kick him around again while Mr. Satan suggested that Buu is taking on the fight as if it were playtime. Buu calls Basil a "little bit funny" but Basil thinks he is not fun at all. Goku wonders if there is something different about the Universe 9's fighters as he is unable to sense their ki however he is still excited about fighting these warriors and the other folks from different universes. Beerus thinks that Goku is not taking the tournament seriously and Whis believes that his sense of excitement has affected the Omni-King and that the two of them having such a child like view on things is why the two appear to get along. Goku asks the Universe 9's fighter to go all out against Buu and he does so by powering up with an aura being displayed around his legs. Basil taunts Buu again during the fight and Ro thinks that Basil, alone, can take down all the Universe 7 fighters. Buu still thinks it is a game while everyone is shocked to see Buu still standing with a hole in his chest after Basil launches an energy blast right through him. In the crossfire, Mr. Satan is harmed and Buu asks if he can heal him, but Mr. Satan tells him to continue the fight right before passing out. Buu gets upset after Mr. Satan gets harmed and launches an assault against Basil, completely dominating him. Meanwhile, a cloaked warrior from Universe 11 blocks a stray attack from hitting his Supreme Kai with Champa looking on and being impressed. Buu appears to have won the battle due to the ring-out rule but the Grand Minister tells him that no such rule applies here and they will continue until Zeno is satisfied or a fighter is unable to continue. Beerus is unhappy about this development, but he decides to suck it up. Ro throws Basil a mineral to swallow and doing so he powers up into a much more monstrous form and attacks Buu. Basil declares he has won the match, but wait, Buu is still standing. Goku and Gohan are shocked to see Buu. Buu declares that while Basil is strong, he is much stronger than he is and fires a mighty blast directly at him. Basil appears to still be on his feet but the effects of the drug wear off and he collpases. The Zenos announce that they enjoyed the match and the Grand Minister announces Buu as the winner of the first round. Lavender is next and he asks Bergamo if they can kill their opponents. Bergamo tells him to kill to his heart's content. Gohan declares he wants to go next and asks his father to see how strong he;s become. The Grand Minister sees that Gohan is Goku's son and the Omni-Kings have high hopes from him. Major Events *Good Buu battles against Basil. *Basil powers up after eating a mineral thrown to him by Ro. *Good Buu defeats Basil and is declared the winner of the first match. Battles *Good Buu vs. Basil (Base/Drug-induced power up) Appearances Characters Locations *Zeno's Palace Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Potara Transformations *Drug induced power-up Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa & Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Hiroshi Aoyama & Akio Yamaguchi *'Animation Supervisor' - Midori Sawaki & Naoki Tate *'Key Animators' - Hiroshi Aoyama, Tsutomu Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Taiichiro Ohara, Young-Soon Shin, Hiroyuki Uchida, Ung-jae Lee, Shota Sugihara, Shohei Usami, Tomoyuki Makabe, Hiroshi Numata, Studio AKIRA, Naoki Tate, Takahiro Toyomasu, Atsushi Nikaido, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Yoshinori Wakana, Nobuyoshi Sasakado *'2nd Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Osamu Ishikawa, Kaori Takamura, Miyuki Yokoyama, Tomoko Sato, Mua Tsukino, Rieko Sugawara Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime though the Zeno Expo did still take place in the manga albeit with a completely different battle. Trivia * Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 79 (BDS) es:Episodio 79 (Dragon Ball Super) it:Basil, il campione di calci del nono universo, vs Majin Bu del settimo universo! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 079 pt-br:Basil, o chutador, do 9º Universo vs. Majin Boo do 7º Universo! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super